pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Paranoid (Black Sabbath song)
| Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = 1970 | Genre = , retrieved 14 July 2011.}} | Length = 2:48 | Label = Vertigo | Writer = | Producer = Rodger Bain | Last single = "The Wizard" (1970) | This single = "Paranoid" (1970) | Next single = "After Forever" (1971) | Misc = }} "Paranoid" is a song by the British rock band Black Sabbath, featured on their second album Paranoid (1970). It is the first single from the album, while the B-side is the song "The Wizard". It reached number 4 on the UK Singles Chart and number 61 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. About "Paranoid" was the first Black Sabbath single release, coming six months after their debut album was released. Black Sabbath bassist Geezer Butler (from Guitar World magazine, March 2004): }} Paranoid was also used as the name of the album, and somewhat unusually, the word paranoid is never mentioned in the lyrics. Originally the band had wanted to call the album War Pigs after the song of the same name, but the record company persuaded them to use Paranoid instead because it was less offensive. Legacy "Paranoid" was ranked No. 1 on VH1's 40 Greatest Metal Songs."VH1 40 Greatest Metal Songs", 1–4 May 2006, VH1 Channel, reported by VH1.com; last accessed 10 September 2006 In March 2005, ''Q'' magazine placed it at number 11 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks. Rolling Stone ranked it number 250 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The original Black Sabbath recording has been used numerous times in various films and television shows including Sid & Nancy, Dazed and Confused, The Stoned Age, Any Given Sunday, Almost Famous, We Are Marshall, The Angry Birds Movie, Suicide Squad and Kong: Skull Island. The song was used in the Sega Mega Drive game Rock n' Roll Racing in 1993, and WWE 2K17. The song was covered by industrial rock group The Clay People for the various artists compilation album Shut Up Kitty, released in 1993. In Finland, "Paranoid" has the same status as Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird" in the United States as a song the audience finds great humor to request during a concert. So regardless of a band or the style of music in question, somebody may shout "Soittakaa Paranoid!" ("Play Paranoid!") during a gig.Timo Rautio: Rokatessa roiskuu osa 3 (2004)Walter De Camp: "Sisäpiiri: Walter De Campin tutkimuksia – Extreme-seksin maantiede" An article appeared in paper "City-lehti", 2006, issue 20, page 26 URL: http://www.city.fi/artikkeli/Sis%E4piiri/2124/ Personnel * Ozzy Osbourne – vocals * Tony Iommi – lead guitar, rhythm guitar * Geezer Butler – bass guitar * Bill Ward – drums Accolades (*) designates unordered lists. Track listing *'7" single (Vertigo 6059 010)' # "Paranoid" – 2:45 # "The Wizard" – 4:20 *'7" single (Vertigo 6059 014)' #"Paranoid" – 2:50 #"Rat Salad" – 2:30 *'7" singles (Vertigo AS 109)' #"Paranoid" – 2:50 #"Happy Being Me" – 15:54 *'7" 1977 re-release (Immediate 103 466)' #"Paranoid" – 2:50 #"Evil Woman" – 3:25 *'7" 1977 re-release (Nems SRS 510.044)' #"Paranoid" – 2:50 #"Tomorrow's Dream" – 3:11 *'7" 1980 re-release (Spiegelei INT 110.604)' # "Paranoid" – 2:45 # "Snowblind" – 5:25 Note *'I' "Happy Being Me" is performed by Manfred Mann Chapter Three and appears on their second album Manfred Mann Chapter Three Volume Two. Charts References External links * Category:Black Sabbath songs Category:1970 singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Songs written by Ozzy Osbourne Category:Songs written by Tony Iommi Category:Songs written by Geezer Butler Category:Songs written by Bill Ward (musician) Category:Vertigo Records singles Category:1970 songs